


Title Shot

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Loosely based on the following prompt over at Dreamwidth's wrestlingkinkmeme; Seth wears the belt during some post-Wrestlemania f#ckin'.





	

“Title looks good on you, Champ!”

“Everything looks good on me!” Dean nodded, licking his lips absently. Seth grinned and added “And nothing!” as if reading Dean’s mind.

Dean stared at the title. That belt was so fucking beautiful; it’s colour, shape, design, just everything about it screamed it was something worth having and Dean Ambrose wanted it. He stared and stared as Seth Rollins sat opposite him.

“Stop gawping at my package, Ambrose! Seth growled when it started getting uncomfortable. 

Dean was going to protest, but he decided to play along. “Or what?” he asked with a cocky grin.

“I’ll let you have it!”

“Oh, I want it!” Dean smiled looking directly at the belt and licking his lips. He looked up at Seth suddenly and said, “Come on then!”

Seth was horrified. “Right here?”

“Right now!” Dean confirmed. 

“Well then, if you can’t wait. . .” Seth was suddenly smug. That was the Ambrose he loved.

Dean turned to Seth quite suddenly, “A request?” he said simply.

Seth literally felt his eyes roll into the back on his head, he growled as he asked, “What Ambrose?”

“Leave the belt on?”

“Leave. . . The. . What?”

“You heard me. _Please_ , leave the belt on!”

“Ambrose you get fucking weirder everyday!” Seth sighed, “Fine!”

Dean almost squeaked as he ran off dragging Seth behind him. 

When at last Dean shouted this’ll do and stopped dragging him, Seth didn’t complain. Despite wanting to; he was champ. He was bloody royalty and should be treated at such. Although he guessed this was Ambrose’s way of treating him like royalty, better than in the alley behind a bin or wherever Ambrose’s usual classy spot was.

He began stripping for Dean, but he didn’t make a show of it like he have would usually. Ambrose was clearly here to fuck this out of his system, and the quicker it was done and Ambrose left him alone, the better it was for Seth.

No, it wasn’t that he didn’t want it. He felt perhaps he wanted it more than Ambrose, and he’d made all the right moves, said all the right things to get them here as much as Ambrose had. He was here for it.

Dean tisk at him and Seth immediately looked down. Ambrose had never complained before. . . Oh yes, the belt. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but put the belt back on all the same. 

“At least I’m ready!” He waggle his finger up and down Dean.

Dean just grinned, “Oh, I am ready!” he assured Seth, patting his shoulder. “You just stand there looking pretty. You can do that right, Seth?” he asked mockingly. Seth looked at him like he was going to kill him. “Atta boy! Knew you could!” Dean lightly punched his shoulder then continued his request, “Just make sure I can see that title!” and he pointed to it for emphasis, before dropping to his knees in front of the champ.

Seth growled. Ambrose was taking his sweet time, and not enough was happening for his liking. The wall was cold against his back and he wasn’t getting anything out of this. 

“Alright, alright!” Dean called up to him, then to himself added, “Jeez! Such a drama queen!”

Dean started with his hands. Cold but very talented were his fingers, and he knew all the places that got to Seth. If this continued, Seth wouldn’t last.

“Goddamnit, Dean” Seth breathed.

Dean quickly moved on to his equally talented but much warmer tongue, and worked Seth from the tip to his balls. Seth threw his head back in sheer bliss, threatening to give himself whiplash, but to be deep throated by Ambrose was always such a pleasure; it was worth some pain. Ambrose pushed him closer to the deep depths of lust. He felt the thick, heavy lust fog surround him, but he allowed himself to be completely immersed in it.

“D-D-Deaaan!” 

With a voice barely audible Seth struggle to praise and guard Ambrose. He shouldn’t have wasted his breath, Ambrose knew exactly what to do and where.

“Oh, my-DEAN!”

Dean kept his eyes on the title the whole time. It’s perfectly formed shape was daring him to touch it. His fingers itched to glide across the letters, the WWE logo, just the whole belt. It was beautiful. He allowed himself to touch it. His fingers ghosted it. 

“Fuck!”

He sucked Seth like he was his lifeline, and Seth’s voice barely punched through the thick fog that had found it’s way down to Dean now too. 

“Dean. . . Oh, God, Dean!”

Dean pulled of Seth, who instantly moaned a loud, lovely moan that went straight to Dean. He was in danger himself of exploding right there from the sheer joy of what he was doing; fucking the title on such a slutty platform. It felt dirty, but so damn right.

Seth growled as the lust fog began to lift and he could feel the colder air swirling around. Dean stood and his grin screamed that Seth was in for something; he didn’t care how good or bad. He just wanted Ambrose to get on with whatever plan he had now.

“Now, now, princess!” Dean smiled.

Seth huffed. He wanted to complain especially since Dean started to obscenely lick his fingers. 

“Good things,” he grinned, “come to those who wait!”

Seth started to protest. It was Ambrose’s lack of waiting that got them into this bloody position. Dean, himself, equally couldn’t wait. The build up had been so intensive for him, and although fast, it was still too much.

Seth started his protest vocally but was unable to get pass, “It’s you-” before Dean rammed two fingers up his arsehole. He yelped and Dean laughed before removing his fingers and then immediately pushed them back in. 

Seth let out a string of expletives masked in deep throaty moans as Ambrose worked him up this way. Ambrose spread his fingers widening Seth out. Then he pulled out again. 

Seth was going to complain but something about the way Ambrose prepared himself was enjoyable, so oddly erotic, and Seth moaned just watching him put on the condom and lube up. 

Dean’s smile was wicked, but Seth only saw it briefly because Dean’s eyes reverted back to the title, where his gaze remained fixed while Seth melted away beneath him. Dean’s focus was completely on the title, even as Seth’s moans and groans got louder and louder. 

“Dean, I-”

The thick lust fog had descended again, curling around Seth, warping him in a familiar warmth of pleasure, where his senses were heightened, and his mind was blank.

“D- D- _Please_?”

He wasn’t going to last. Ambrose knew exactly how to get him off.

“You’re such a beauty” Dean breathed. His voice carried on the waves of pleasure that hit Seth again and again. It came across so softly, barely there, and Seth moaned in response. 

Dean’s praise continued; “You’re so beautiful!” 

Seth felt dazed, such words rarely fell from Ambrose’s lips, and he wasn’t in a state to properly appreciate them. 

“I will make you mine!” Dean promised in an oily growl, “I’ve never wanted something so much in my life!”

Seth was dragged out of his vacant pleasure-loaded trance. The words circled his mind has the fog cleared.

 _“I’ve never wanted something so much in my life!”_ He flashed back to the start, _“Just make sure I can see that title!”_ The title! Seth repeated stuttering. 

“You only want the title!” he managed to get out and even sound angry about it. 

Dean laughed lightly; poor Seth was only just getting it. He’d made his intentions perfectly clear from the start.

Seth pulled himself all the way out of the spell Dean had him under. “Are you fucking me or the title?” he spat bitterly.

Ambrose was still grinning that stupid fucking grin he does, and Seth was close to losing it. He wanted to push Ambrose away, but he refused to let the little shit leave him this state, for it was all his fault, and he should deal with it.

“Relax, princess!” Dean grinned. “I won’t get any on the title!” Dean looked up at him, “I promise!” he winked. 

Seth pushed him off, but Dean just grinned and lightly swayed. “‘Ts okay. I’m done anyway,” and he stepped back, giving Seth a show of removing the condom and tucking himself back in. 

Seth just stood there in total shock. Not quite sure how to act. “Is that it?” he asked.

Dean was suddenly at Seth’s knees again, and Seth did his best not to push his hips up into him. He was desperate, but he didn’t need to act like it. Dean licked the title, right across its centre, then stood and made a show of licking and biting his lips at Seth.

Seth was a little confused, but wouldn’t deny it was damn hot. He wanted more action though, on him!

Dean simply turned and walked away.

“Ambrose!” 

Dean turned back to him just before reaching the door. He smiled and kissed his hand. He made to blow a kiss in Seth’s direction, but moved his hand down, aimed at the title and then blew it. He grinned, eyes fixed on the title before turning and leaving, paying no attention to Seth, or his distant shouts of need.


End file.
